Blog użytkownika:Cornoctis/Wszystkie postacie - Animals
Proszę się nie martwić, wszystkie zgłoszone postacie zostają przeniesione tutaj, z powodów dla których, bo tak xD Po prostu myślę, że tutaj i mi i wam będzie się łatwiej połapać ;) Formluarz: Imię: Przezwisko/przydomek: Rasa: Płeć: Wiek: Wygląd: Charakter: Umiejętności: Uwagi: Coś o czym mogłam zapomnieć: 'Moja postać ' Imię: 'Shea '''Przezwisko/przydomek: '''Jinx '''Płeć: '''Samica '''Rasa: '''Gepard Grzywiasty '''Wiek: '''19 lat (w ludzkich) '''Wygląd: '''typowy gepard, niebieskie oczy, wyróżnia ją fakt, że ma bliznę na prawym oku '''Charakter: '''ciekawska, bezinteresowna, niecierpliwa, lojalna, gadatliwa, odważna, optymistka, rozsądna, bardzo sprytna, śmiała '''Umiejętności: '''bardzo szybka, bardzo wysoko skacze, potrafi wyczuć i usłyszeć najmniejszy szelest Postacie użytkowników: 'Onyksa Imię: Mira Przezwisko/przydomek: Luna Rasa: Wilk Wiek: 3,5 roku Wygląd: Czarna jak noc, ma białe wzory na ciele. Między innymi "skarpetki", "krawat", koniec ogona, pyska. Jest wyjątkowo duża jak na swój gatunek. Oczy są bursztynowe. Charakter: Złośliwa, sarkastyczna, ale jednocześnie strasznie opiekuńcza. Bardzo lubi trzymać się z kimś w paczce, czy watasze, bo to przecież wilczyca. Inteligentna, zawsze wymyśli dobrą strategię. Potrafi myśleć nieszablonowo. Uwagi: potwornie boi się żab, uwielbia jeść ptaki, sama nie wie czemu Coś o czym mogłam zapomnieć: Świetnie tropi, bardzo dobrze walczy. 'Wilczyca812' Imię: Matrix Przezwisko/przydomek: Duch Płeć: samiec Rasa: oczywiście że wilk ;) Wiek: 4 lata ( rozliczenia na zwierzęce to oczywiście więcej xd ) Wygląd: silnie zbudowany. Na czubku łba, grzbiecie oraz ogonie sierść ma kolor jasnego brązu, na łbie i tułowiu najbardziej podobny do kremowego, a łapy białe. Niebieskie oczy. ( prościej mówiąc taki jakiego mam na awatarze ) Charakter: rozsądny, spokojny, niecierpliwy, odważny ale bez przesady, sprytny, inteligentny, zachowuje zimną krew. Bardzo towarzyski. Otwarty nawet dla nieznanych mu osób. Lubi być w centrum uwagi. Czasami lubi odpocząć od tłumów i samemu poszaleć. Umiejętności: spora siła ale bywają dużo silniejsi od niego. Doskonały w szybkim biegu na duże dystanse. Zwinny ale kiepski w spinaczce. Uwagi: Jeśli ktoś udowodni mu że jest lepszy od niego jest uległy. 'Czytająca' Imię: Luke Przezwisko: Hell Rasa: Lodowy feniks Wiek: Się umiera i się rodzi, to z jakieś 500 *a*, ale od ostatniego odrodzenia to z 15 Wygląd: Ptak wielkości pawia, ma długie, białe piórka zrobione z lotu porośnięte cieniutką warstwą pierza z kryształów lekko mieniących się na niebiesko. Ma długą, wąską szyję i małą główkę. Na głowie ma opadłe piórka które przypominają koronę. Charakter: Chłopak jest delikatny i wrażliwy. Zawsze skory do pomocy, co zresztą dobrze mu wychodzi, bo jak wiemy z HP, łzy feniksa uzdrawiają. No takki delikatny ptaszek, co mam jeszcze pisać? XD Miły inni go lubią itp itd... Uwagi: Lubi śnieg :3 'Pola1301' Imię: Unila Przezwisko: Red Rasa: Panda mała (uwielbiam)! Wiek: 15 (ludzkie) Wygląd: Bardzo czerwona sierść z białymi przerwami na pyszczku, łapach, brzuchu i białe prążki na ogonie. Ma czarne oczy z zółymi źrenicami. A tyle łapy są czarne Charakter: Miła, zdaje się wręcz urocza. Bardzo spostrzegawcza jest w stanie odkryć prawdziwą naturę ludzi i zwierząt. Inteligętna. Szybko wymyka się z konfliktów i jest świetną obserwatorką jednocześnie lubi wytkać błędy innym i ich w ten sposób denerwować. Jak się denerwuję robi się drażliwa i jest wręcz w stanie zrobić komuś krzywde, a przynajmniej odgryść palca. Lubi spokój i osoby którym ufa. Uwagi: Do ludzi i zwierząt podchodzi z dynstansem . Większość rzeczy nadal jest dla niej nowa. 'Ilit015' Imię: Nix Przezwisko/przydomek: Tormenta Rasa: Gryf Wiek: Jakieś 150 w normalnych, ale jej "podgatunek" jest bardzo długowieczny, więc na ludzkie będzie jakieś 17 Wygląd: Nie chciało mi się opisywać ;-; Charakter: Spokojna i rozważna, wszystkie decyzje podejmuję z chłodnym dystansem. Potrafi być bardzo przerażająca oraz udowodnić swoją siłę. Często nie potrafi zrozumiec istot gotowych przewyższyć dobro jednostki nad dobro stada w sytuacjach krytycznych oraz gdy nie ma innego wyjścia- w innych sytuacjach jest jak najbardziej gotowa bronić wszystkich. W "luźnych" chwilach jest miła i przyjacielska (pod warunkiem, że ktoś jej nie wkurzy). Lubi się pojedynkować dla zabawy, w różnych kategoriach (magiczne, siłowy, na szybkość...). Może zjeśc właściwie wszystko, co jest jadalne. Umiejętności: Długi i szybki lot, spora wytrzymałośc i siła. Zna nieco magii lodu i śniegu (a teraz się weź domyśl dlaczego jej imię oznacza "śnieżna", a przezwisko zamieć). bardzo dobrze poluje Uwagi: Gryfy z jej "podgatunku" zamieszkują zimne rejony, takie jak wysokie góry, tajga, tundra. Ona sama wychowała się w wyjątkowo zimnych, wietrznych i ogólnie nieprzyjaznych górach, więc nigdy nie wybrzydza. Nigdy. I nie toleruje wybrzydzania u innych. 'Lady-of-shalott' Imię: Lagertha Przezwisko/przydomek: Srebrnofutra Rasa: Irbis (pantera śnieżna) Wiek: na ludzkie to ok 20 Wygląd: jak każdy typowy osobnik gatunku http://www.tapeciarnia.pl/tapety/normalne/202055_irbis_sniezna_pantera.jpg Charakter: jest bardzo dumna i pewna siebie (czasem jest to jej zgubą), w życiu kieruje się raczej rozsądkiem, ma spokojną osobowość i woli trzymać się na uboczu oraz obserwować wszystko z dystansu, zdecydowanie zyskuje dużo bardziej przy bliższym poznaniu, jest bardzo ciekawska, lubi też gromadzić wiedzę i nowe doświadczenia Umiejętności: potrafi wykonywać skoki na 15 m (wow wow), zwinna i szybka Uwagi: jak każdy kot lubi czystość i unika wody xD, uwielbia zagadki 'Resqiu' Imię: Naira Przezwisko: Nira Rasa: Smok z Komodo (waran) Wiek: 16 lat Wygląd: Waran jak każdy inny, tylko ma troszeczkę dłuższy ogon, błękitne tęczówki oraz oczywiście swój wisiorek na szyi. Charakter: Niezależna. Nie ma szans by kogokolwiek posłuchała, chyba że tego chce. Jest bardziej rodzajem samotnika, lecz towarzystwem od czasu do czasu nie pogardzi. 'Yetriss' Imię: Saila Przezwisko: Zorza Rasa: Kruk Płeć: Samica Wiek: Na ludzkie oko to 24, na zwierzęce to 14 :v Wygląd: Zwykły kruk - czarne pióra, czarne oczęta... Tylko ma rysę na dziobie i delikatnie postrzępione skrzydełka :P Charakter: Bardzo cierpliwa i zazwyczaj spokojna. Raczej nie warto jej prowokować, bo potrafi się wkurzyć i pokazać swój pazur, (czy dosłownie, czy w przeności to już inna kwestia) jest wielce pamiętliwa, nieco sakastyczna. Gdy sobie coś postanowi, jest nie do przekonania. Dobrze rozmawia jej się z innymi. Umiejętności: Potrafi zmienić się w białą kryształową czaszkę kruka, jeśli zostanie ciężko ranna. Po tej przemianie po kilku godzinach wraca do swojej prawdziwej formy, mocno osłabiona i niezdolna do lotu na kilka długich chwil. Uwagi: Lubi deszczowe dni, nienawidzi wszelkich kotów, (z powodu przykrych doświadczeń z nimi) ale powoli się do nich przekonuje. 'DreamGirl01' Imię: Serin Przezwisko/przydomek: Iluzja Rasa: Jaguar Płeć: Samica Wiek: 18 (w przeliczeniu na ludzkie; sorcia, ale nwm ile to u zwierząt xD). Wygląd: Mówię ci, nie chcesz, żebym ją opisywała. ;-; + na lewej przedniej łapie, ma wypalony kształt obręczy (nieprzyjemna kara za nieposłuszeństwo). Charakter: Raczej typ samotnika, choć towarzystwem nie pogardzi. Sarkastyczna, denerwująca i opryskliwa. Zdarzy jej się być uprzejmą, lecz na to, jak i na zaufanie, trzeba zasłużyć. Skupiona i poważna. Umiejętności: Potrafi doskonale skryć się w mroku oraz uciec w ułamku sekundy. Ma ogromny talent tropicielski - powie ci, gdzie znajduje się dowolna istota oddalona nawet o kilka mil. Dobra we wspinaczce i skradaniu się. Uwagi: Boi się ognia, lecz potrafi opanować strach. Uwielbia czekoladę (która jej nie szkodzi c:). Coś o czym mogłaś zapomnieć: Nie lubi wykonywać rozkazów - woli działać na własną rękę. Lecz kiedy jest to konieczne ulega. 'Agadoo' Imię: AhkriinBruniik ( Odważny dzikus xD nie czyta się H) Przezwisko/przydomek: AhkBru - skrót od imienia Rasa: harpia wielka Płeć: samica Wiek: w przeliczeniu na ludzkie to ok. 16 Wygląd: jak już ma być po jakichś eksperymentach, to większa, silniejsza, z niektórymi piórami przefarbowanymi na jaskrawy niebieski. A tak to była zwykłą harpią. Ma ubytek w tylnym palcu na prawej nodze, po wypadku podczas nauki latania. Charakter: zadziorna, agresywna, ostrożna, nieufna, szalona, uwielbia szybkie loty i gwałtowne skręty, lubi rozszarpywać ofiary. Lubi deszcz. Umiejętności: gwałtowne skręty, szybkie rozszarpywanie ofiary i szybkie zabijanie, jeżeli jej się chce może wyjątkowo szybko latać bez straty na zwrotności. Uwagi: boi się dowodzić, woli działać w pojedynkę. Doskonale udaje trupa i jest bardzo odporna na ból. 'Lodowa Smoczyca' Imię: Hope Rasa: pegaz Płeć: klacz Wiek: 2 lata (tzn. Młoda klacz) Wygląd: kara, z gwiazdką na czole. Grzywa, ogon i pierzaste skrzydła także czarne Charakter: nieśmiała w stosunku do innych, ale ogolnie ciekawa świata i w miare odwaźna. Umiejętności: lot i to co robia zwykle konie 'Araraunaa' Imię: Riri Przezwisko/przydomek: Ara Rasa: Ara ararauna (no jakżeby inaczej xD) Płeć: samica Wiek: na ludzkie to 16lat Wygląd: zwyczajna ararauna, z wyjątkiem że ma złotą obrączkę na prawej nodze. Charakter: przyjazna, ciekawska, zabawna, szalona, sprytna, wszędzie jej pełno. Potrafi przechytrzyć każdego. Za swoich przyjaciół jest gotowa skoczyć w ogień. Tchórzliwa ale gra odważną. Uwielbia towarzystwo, choć czasem jest upierdliwa, no taka papuga xD Umiejętności: napewno świetnie się włamuje i kradnie. Poza tym idealnie naśladuje ludzką mowę, jak i odgłoisy zwierząt. Dobrze sie wspina, a powietrzne triki to jej specjalność. Uwagi: nie umie pływać, więc panicznie boi się wody. Podobnie z pająkami które wprowadząją ją w popłoch 'Pozytywnie Rombnięta' Imię: Clary Przezwisko: Masakra Rasa: Sokół wędrowny Płeć: samica Wiek: na ludzkie to takie 17 lat Wygląd: jest dość nietypowym ptakiem, ponieważ jeszcze jako pisklę była poddawana eksperymentom... Ma przenikliwe i roześmiane oczy, na główce ma sterczących kilka piór, które nigdy nie chcą się ułożyć, grzbiet ma brązowy,a brzuszek śnieżnobiały , na łapce ma małą obrączkę, którą nosiła jeszcze w laboratorium i do teraz nie udało jej się zdjąć, jest troszkę mniejsza niż pozostałe Sokoły Charakter: Jest niezwykle energicznym i radosnym ptakiem, pełna optymizmu i dobrego humoru, na świat "patrzy przez różowe okulary" , jest nie do złamania pod względem psychicznym, ma wieczny zaciesz na dziobku ,który nigdy się nie zamyka, jest również bardzo ciekawska i śmiała, miewa wiele dobrych pomysłów, kiedy jest zdenerwowana używa sarkazmu, Umiejętności: przez to ,że jest znacznie mniejsza od innych ptaków z jej gatunku uważana jest przez wielu za nieszkodliwe chucherko, co jednak jest dalekie prawdy, jest bardzo zwinna,szybka i praktycznie nieuchwytna, kiedy frunie potragi rozwinąć niesamowite prędkości, dobrze walczy, a jej sekretną broną są ostre jak brzytwa pazury,ma doskonałą orientację w terenie, potrafi nieźle naśladować dźwięki zasłyszane podczas lotu,jej przezwisko wzięło się od tego,że jeżeli trzeba to potrafi zrobić prawdziwą masakrę podczas bitwy lub "masakrę śmiechową"... Jest w tedy w stanie doprowadzić wszystkich do łez ze śmiechu Uwagi: panicznie boi się wszelkiego typu pracowni przypominających laboratoria, ponieważ ma złe wspomnienia z nimi, kocha jeść owoce, a w szczególności truskawki, ma charakterystyczną granatową palmkę na dziobie, jest to pamiątka po nieudanym teście mikstury, 'Szeptozgonek' Imię: Talion Przezwisko: ni ma Rasa: Gryf Płeć: Samiec Wiek: 24 lata ludzkie Wygląd: Tylne łapy i tłów lwie, łeb i przednie nogi orle. Ma orle skrzydła z bajeranckimi ale nie przydatnymi pazurami na zgięciach, pamiątka po pierwszej "wizycie" w Przytulisku. Jest większy niż przeciętne gryfy. Charakter: Przyzwyczajony do życia w stadzie, jeżeli los dobierze mu jakichś towarzyszy to rzadko ich opuszcza. Kiedy dołącza do takiej grupy i nie ma ustalonego przywódcy, to za takiego uznaje pierwszą osobę która wydaje ogarnięte polecenia. Łatwo wszystko zapamiętuje. Jeśli ma uciekać skądś, to w jego filozofii wszyscy albo nikt. Umiejętności: Jest bardzo silny przez mutacje z Przytuliska, nie ma problemu z podleceniem do helikoptera, wyrwaniem drzwi i zjedzeniem załogi. Potrafi upolować coś do jedzenia w każdym miejscu. Uwagi: Bardzo lubi jeść ryby, chociaż kiepsko idzie mu ich łowienie. 'Saphira2002' Imię: Maron Przezwisko/przydomek: Tymczasowo brak Rasa: Serwal Płeć: Samiec Wiek: W przeliczeniu na ludzkie - 19 lat Wygląd: Długość ciała wynosi do 100 cm, długość ogona 35 -40 cm, masa ciała waha się w granicach 7 -18 kg. Charakterystycznymi cechami sylwetki tego kota są długie kończyny (wydłużona jest stopa, a nie jak u geparda - przedramię), smukły tułów, krótki ogon i wyjątkowo duże uszy. Sierść jest gładka i ma barwę złocistobrązową. Pokrywają ją porozrzucane po całym ciele czarne lub ciemnobrązowe cętki i paski. Tworzą one charakterystyczny, osobniczy wzór. Strona brzuszna jest brudnobiała Charakter: Samotnik, nie przepada za hałasem, zawsze stara się uniknąć kłótni, niezdarny. Uwielbia wtapiać się w tłum i podsłuchiwać czyjeś rozmowy. Nienawidzi osobników aroganckich, zbyt pewnych siebie i dziecinnych. Umiejętności: szybko biega, ale równie szybko się męczy. Wysoko skacze oraz zwinnie porusza się po ziemi, drzewach, itp. Nie potrafi pływać i boi się skakać na obiekty, które dzieli więcej niż metr. Uwagi: Nie przywiązuje się do innych ze względów, które ukrywa za wszelką cenę. 'CzkAstrid fan' Imię: Sylian Przezwisko: Fox Rasa: Lis czerwony:3 Płeć: Samica Wiek: Na ludzkie będzie z 18 lat Wygląd: Poza kilkoma szczegółami nie różni się zbytnio od innych lisów. Lewe oko jest hipnotyzująco żółte, prawe czarne jak atrament, nie widzi na nie (uroki wizyt w "przytulisku", z którego kocha uciekać). Ma na kańcu ucha niewielki ubytek. Miejsca, gdzie u innych lisów futerko jest czarne, u niej jest jeszcze ciemniejsze. Ma szczupłą i zgrabną sylwetkę. Całkiem spora jak na lisa. Przez liczne ucieczki i to, że jest średnio rozpoznawalna oraz świetnie się chowa, założono jej na szyje czarny rzemyk z licznymi, srebrnymi zawieszkami, choć ładnie w nim wygląda, szczerze go nie lubi. Charakter: Buntownicza samotniczka. Starannie ukrywa swoje uczucia i otwiera się tylko przed tymi, którym ufa, a jej zaufanie nie jest proste do zdobycia. Nade wszystko ceni lojalność i wolność. Gotowa zginąć za tych, których kocha. Choć wszyscy twierdzą, że jest zimna i obojętna, wcale tak nie jest, udaje, aby inni za nią nie tęskinili, gdy odejdzie, tak jak ona tęskni za tymi, którzy odeszli. Zawsze czujna. Zaradna ryzykantka. Mściwa Umiejętności: Szybka i zwinna. Wytrzymała na długi bieg. Dobrze pływa. Ma doskonały zmysł dedukcji, a przez "przytulisko" bardzo wyostrzone zmysły. Uwagi: Lubi patrzeć na księżyc w pełni 'SaphiSaphiraN' Imię: Lillianna Przezwisko/przydomek: Tenebris Rasa: Fretka Płeć: Samica Wiek: 13lat Wygląd: Jej futerko jest całe białe, no oprócz czarnej linii przechodzącej od czubka nosa do końca bardzo długiego ogona. Jest dwa razy mniejsza niż normalny przedstawiciel gatunku. Oczy Lil posiadają kolor szafirowy. Charakter: Jest bardzo miła i przyjacielska, jednak czasami potrafi być tak wkurzająca, że nie da się z nią wytrzymać. Jest skromna, ale także bardzo odważna i bezinteresowna. Ma świetne poczucie humoru. Umiejętności: Potrafi "zahipnotyzować" dowolną istotę (robi BARDZO słodkie oczka, którym nie da się odmówić), świetnie nurkuje i bardzo dobrze wspina się po stromych zboczach. Opowiada przeróżne historie, a słuchacze czują jakby to co opowiada wydarzyło się naprawdę. Uwagi: Nie znosi komarów i z chęcią chce je wszystkie wybić. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest skakanie na innych z drzew. Ma alergię na pyłki brzozy. Zgłoszenie z konkursu 'Pola1301' Imie: Zofira Przezwisko: Kometa Wiek: 20 lat Gatunek: Skrzydloszpon Czerwony Wyglad: mutacja sprawila ze ma inny kolor lusek . Sa one fioletowe. Ma ona jasno zielone oczy i okolo cztery metry dlugosci Posiada tez skrzydla zakonczone ostrzami. wygladem przypomina nieco NF. Jest jednak mniejsza i ma szpiczaste uszy. Po jej ciele rozciaga sie dyza blizna od szyi po miejsce gdzie zaczynaja sie lapy. Moce: jako smok zieje ona dosc goracym ogniem ktory moze wybychac w powietrzu. Lata, ale moze tez przecinac drzewa skrzydlami a nawet krzesac iskry za pomoca skrzydel. Poza tym jest inteligetna i bystra. Ma dobry sluch i wzrok. Charakter: Jest ona nie ufna nie bez powosu z reszta. Gwaltowna i szybko podejmuje spontaniczne decyzje. Nie ufa ona ludziom i ich unika. Kocha wolnosc. Nigdy nie widziala na iczy innego smoka wiec szuka towarzystwa wsrod innych zwuerzat. Czasem udaje tajemnicza. Stara sie bardzo chronic miejsca w ktorych nie ma ludzi. Uwielbia sie scigac i niszczyc rzeczy ludzi. Zalezy jej na pelnej swibodzue i na tym by byc jak najsilniejsza ale tez na tym by chronic to co jej pozostalo. Gdy pierwszy raz ja spotkano spadla z nieba jak kometa stad przezwiako. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach